Chemical processes for hydrolysis of esters to alcohols are well-known. Typically, a base such as an alkali hydroxide or carbonate is used to cleave the ester linkage and produce the corresponding alcohol. These reactions require a highly alkaline pH, typically a pH of 11 or more, and relatively high temperatures, such as 45-50° C. or more.
A phenoxy-alkynyl acetate may be deacetylated with potassium carbonate at pH 11 and 45° C. However, the base hydrolysis reaction is fast and non-specific. If the reaction is not stopped in time, there is a risk that undesired impurities may form, leading to additional purification steps. Controlling the hydrolysis reaction creates a burden on the process control and personnel.
Enzymatic deacetylation can overcome many disadvantages of the base hydrolysis methods. Enzymatic processes are very specific, often providing a higher yield and purity than chemical processes. Additionally, enzymes usually function well near 37° C. and near neutral pH, so deacetylation may be performed at moderate temperatures and pH.